


烟灰

by RUCold



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: M/M, 烟锤, 腐向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUCold/pseuds/RUCold
Summary: 雷姆对韦施塔德旧恨难消。





	

铛。  
那声音遥遥地传来。  
铛—铛——铛……  
如此熟悉，每一声响都敲在他的耳旁，令他心烦意乱，怒不可遏。他穿过砂砾，凝聚身形，抬眼一看：一个身穿金甲的身影就这么大喇喇地走来，金色铃锤在其肩上铛铛地晃出一声声铃音，旁若无人。  
在千种思绪中有一道错愕闪过他的心胸，这场景在他梦中出现过无数次，却本不可能会成真。但狂怒与狂喜随即拍灭了一切多余思考，他抬手举剑，火焰尖啸着回应他的呼唤，在金甲骑士面前闪着咄咄的光。力量汇集于身，他向前踏出一步，百年来不曾吐露人言的口中道出那人的名字。  
“韦施塔德——！！”  
烟之骑士发出怒吼。  
他们剑锤交会，激起一地沙土，爆出连串火花。烟之骑士毫无保留，他大步向前，如铁块般的巨剑被他肆意挥舞。他的劈斩被韦施塔德挡下——以双手握持的大锤——剑刃上的烈焰舔舐着韦施塔德的手，而韦施塔德并无动摇。但烟之骑士仍有余力，他撤回剑压，转眼间又以更强的力度砍削而至，将韦施塔德生生往下压，双足陷入沙丘之中。这令烟之骑士得以俯瞰对方的模样——如蜡像般死气沉沉的模样。  
烟之骑士眯起眼睛。  
他轻盈地向后跃去，令韦施塔德可以从沙中脱身。骑士举起大锤向他奔来，铃锤铛铛作响，而烟之骑士将手中的剑向外招展，巨大的热量在剑上升腾，滚滚黑焰随剑刃在空中划出一道弧，锋利且沉重，足以将空门大开的韦施塔德击伤。韦施塔德的甲胄被劈开，而烟之骑士毫不留情，他紧接着撕裂了韦施塔德的血肉。烟之骑士斩杀着韦施塔德，一剑又一剑，直到韦施塔德变成了某种四散飞溅之物也绝不罢手。他——烟之骑士雷姆——等待这一刻已经太久了。

“还真是与你相配。”  
有女人的声音传来。那语气像是嘲笑，又像是玩味。  
雷姆抬起眼。那女人施施然地站在前方，他却没能察觉到。她的外表全无一般女性的柔嫩，倒更像一具剥去外皮的，干萎的尸体。她的眼珠混沌如死人，眉头却拧着，嘴角勾起一丝冷笑。  
雷姆不动声色。他立起身，周身的残秽被火焰烧去，他将剑扛在肩上，杀意指向眼前之人。  
女人说：“我来此地可不是为了你。退下。”  
雷姆瞬间将剑往前劈去，却扑了个空。女人凭空消失，又在别处出现，她嗤笑着：“一条合格的看门犬，哼？”——紧接着又在雷姆的攻击前消失。空气中弥散着一股熟悉的味道，黑暗的腥香，如同守护在周边的煤炭雕像一般，雷姆瞬间了悟那女人的真身，不过，那又如何？他所守护的从来就不是这群黑暗眷族，而是……  
雷姆将剑刃插入地下，黑焰向四方炸裂，女人不断闪现，为他咋舌：“碍事的家伙……”她挥起手来，地表开始震颤，一股浊流涌起，在那之中，出现了一个金色铠甲的骑士。  
王盾·韦施塔德再现人间。他举起大锤，向雷姆攻来。  
而地上的尸骸，不知何时……化为了泥土。  
铛——铛。  
圣铃的声音在此刻是如此恼人。  
雷姆握紧剑柄，手上青筋暴起。女人笑着从他身边游弋而过，而雷姆的视线无法从韦施塔德的身上移开。这一次韦施塔德不再如方才那样，弱小衰微，虚假可笑。他没有吟诵奇迹的誓言，唯一凭借的只有比之前更强、更纯粹的力量。烟之骑士的火焰炙烤着他，剑刃压制着他，将他的金甲染上黑暗，可韦施塔德没有退却。铃锤与巨剑金铁交击，发出铿鸣，白色飞沙在空中飞舞。雷姆狠狠挥出一剑，却不再是一面倒的胜利。韦施塔德后退一步，大锤向雷姆旋斩而来。雷姆将剑身挡在身前，将其接下。然而大锤的冲击仍令他的身体有了些许的撼动。  
这一刻仿佛昨日重现。百年前的回忆于此刻历历在目。那一天他同样与韦施塔德刀兵相见，不同的是那时两人尚且光鲜，还会为对彼此的错信而感到被背叛、被羞辱。那时的韦施塔德远胜于今，而雷姆却仍未能舍弃一些无用的约束，他到底还是败了。王见证了他们的对决，但王的眼中已有阴霾。雷姆知道，无论他是败是胜，王都已经不再相信他。强大、睿智的汎克拉德王，终于还是迷失在了俗世之中。而韦施塔德——愚蠢的韦施塔德——竟然没能察觉到这一点。  
可笑！百年过去了，他在韦施塔德的面前竟仍需要退缩防守吗？！  
雷姆手腕一转，展开攻势，如怒涛般的攻击将韦施塔德席卷在内。没有躲闪，没有防御，剑与锤一次次相击，纯粹是力与力的对抗。雷姆的呼吸重重地响着，而韦施塔德缄默不言。但无论如何，韦施塔德的劲力已不足以对抗雷姆，韦施塔德只是死撑着，顽固一如当年，偏偏不到最后一刻又决不能大意，雷姆已经见过太多轻视韦施塔德的敌人被其干掉的场面。但雷姆不会给韦施塔德这样的机会。心头的怒火丝毫不影响他剑势的稳定，他太了解韦施塔德，知道韦施塔德所有的习惯与弱点。  
而韦施塔德绝无可能知晓今日的雷姆。  
也因此，注定了烟之骑士的胜利。  
一次间隙，一丝破绽，雷姆瞬间将其抓住。他一剑击在韦施塔德的手腕上，金甲骑士失去了平衡，圣铃大锤在空中摇晃，铃声回荡，雷姆高高扬起剑，斩下骑士的首级。  
“到此为止……”  
轻柔的女性声音将雷姆的意识拉了回来。他听见四周的煤炭雕像在共鸣着，对他叙说着同一件事。  
“来的是……我的姐妹……无需以剑相对……”  
一股热力流入雷姆的体内，为他拂去征战后的疲乏。火焰安抚着他内心的烦躁，却无法抹消在他体内升腾的空虚感。  
“这家伙会对任何人挥剑，真是难缠的男人。”女人立在王座旁，对娜德拉说着，“亏我特地带了韦施塔德过来。”  
“正因为是那个人，所以才更不能放过吧。”  
“哼，所谓恨吗，”女人冷冷地瞥了雷姆一眼，“又或者说是渴望之物呢。”  
她们继续交谈着。女人——“污秽”艾蕾娜——说她得到了一个国家，一城的游魂，一条沉眠的龙。那是数百年前的事，但艾蕾娜至今仍在蛰伏着，等待着。她说，你何时才能与我们一起行动？这里是仅存回忆的国家，已经没有什么价值了。  
然而娜德拉不置可否。她只是化作烟雾，萦绕着她的姐妹。良久，艾蕾娜看向别处，“真拿你没办法。”*  
艾蕾娜施施然从娜德拉所在之处走了出来。她们本就是系出同源的暗之堕子，彼此之间无需多言。  
当艾蕾娜来到雷姆身边时，她看了地上破碎的泥块一眼，“又坏掉了啊。”说着，她再次扬起手。沙地里涌起波澜，一个人形再次从中诞生。这一次，雷姆看清楚了，编织出那具身体的，是泥土与黑暗。金光闪闪的身躯上，泛着不自然的油腻感。  
“我知道你什么也不想要，娜德拉，但也没有空手拜访自己姐妹的道理。一个礼物——送给你的骑士。虽是赝品，却也是用本尊的残骸为材料，如果放入灵魂的话应该可以再现出本尊全部的力量吧。只不过，他的灵魂至今仍在不死灵庙之内，尚未磨耗殆尽。拿到身体已经是极限了。”  
韦施塔德低着头，拄着圣铃，一动不动。他的武装并不完全，或许是之前被砍下头颅的缘故，被重塑的他没有头盔，能看到他的脖子上带着一道红色的淤痕。  
“不。”  
烟之骑士吐出了百年来的第二句话。他想对艾蕾娜挥剑了。可艾蕾娜无动于衷：“这是死物，却非亡者；虽是傀儡，其行动却来源于生前；无论毁坏还是重造都轻而易举。你要把他当作本尊破坏掉也可以，当作傀儡拿去做守卫也可以。想要怎么使用，全都随你了。”  
艾蕾娜缓缓向外走去。雷姆死死盯着眼前惊扰了他沉眠的赝品。娜德拉的火焰同样安抚着韦施塔德，将脖子上的痕迹慢慢抹去，但那是浪费时间。雷姆没有对一个无战意的傀儡挥剑的理由，却也不打算放任它待在这里做自己的眼中钉，他于是伸出手按上傀儡的额头，驱策着来自他天性的力量。黑暗之力开始从傀儡的头颅——以及雷姆自己身上——消散而去。很快，傀儡就会失去维持躯壳的力量，变回一抔泥土。而雷姆也将可以回到属于自己的黑暗中。  
然而韦施塔德突然开口了，他说：“雷姆。”  
雷姆的手猛地一划，刮过韦施塔德的眼帘。而那双曾被头盔遮掩的眼睛，正如一对玻璃珠一样凝视着他。  
“哦。”艾蕾娜回过头，眼神有些诧异：“事到如今，那具空壳竟然还懂得说话么。”  
然后，她毫无眷恋地离去了。

“雷姆。”  
韦施塔德在公开场合会用许多词汇来称呼他，比如“卿”，比如“贵公”，但在私人的场合，他们直呼其名。作为王的左右手，作为战友，他们原本就拥有比他人更过命的交情。有时，一个名字，一个眼神，他们便能明白彼此的用意。  
“……雷姆。”  
在一些更加亲密的时候，念着名字的语气似乎带有更多旖旎的含义。  
韦施塔德一向沉默寡言，面不改色。他擅长忍耐与坚守，一切痛苦仿佛都可以被他克服、忽略、抹消。至今为止他已为国王挡下无数明枪暗箭，种种伤痛刻在他的身上，而他视若无睹。  
但韦施塔德并不习惯快乐，或者说，被温柔地对待。也许是这种感觉对他来说太过陌生，他怎么也适应不了。  
在他们不知何时开始的关系里，察觉到这一点的雷姆，会格外耐心地去抚慰韦施塔德，令后者多少有些不知所措。有几次他发出抗议，说你是在小瞧我吗？——不过在他们悉悉索索的纠缠中这么说话，实在缺乏说服力。  
有时他们在没人看见的角落里亲吻，偶尔有巡逻的卫兵经过，他们便作出一副交谈的姿态，倒也似模似样。晚些时候他们会到雷姆的房间**，说是私会，但韦施塔德全无蹑手蹑脚的鬼祟，只是将自己的气息一收，步伐一变，就仿佛成了一只悄然经过的大猫，轻易地避开任何不该有的干扰。他们两个朝臣，台面上一本正经，私下里还真是大胆妄为。

雷姆知道韦施塔德的弱点在耳垂和后腰，而韦施塔德也清楚咬啮雷姆的颈子能让他愉快。他们卸除虚饰，耳鬓厮磨，扣着对方的手落在床上。韦施塔德张开嘴让雷姆进来，舌头在口腔内滑动、摩挲、纠缠，嘴唇互相吸吮着像是要将对方揉进自己的体内。雷姆的手指反复顺着韦施塔德的头发，而韦施塔德不耐地用膝盖弯去敲他。他放开韦施塔德，将呼吸喷吐在对方的脸上，韦施塔德睁开眼睛看他，随即微微拧起眉头。雷姆一手抚摸着韦施塔德的下体，圈起手指揉捻捋动，不时以手指沿路往深处探去。他舔着韦施塔德的乳头，将其轻轻叼住，牙齿细细地碾磨，令其突起、发硬。韦施塔德的两条腿在他身下打开，沿着他的腰滑动，而他继续细致安抚，直到韦施塔德的身体发抖。“别磨蹭了……”他听见韦施塔德的喘息，“快一点，雷姆。”  
雷姆果然照做了。他的手用力抓住对方的大腿，将其分开，硬挺的阴茎几乎毫不费力地驱驰而入。他嘶吼起来，腰胯摆动，一改之前的和风细雨，猛力操干。  
而韦施塔德——他扭动着，呻吟着，双手摆在身边，接受雷姆带来的一切。些许的疼痛和更多的快感令他放松，舒畅，他张开嘴，水汽氤氲。雷姆按住他的腰臀，就着结合的姿势将他捞起，于是韦施塔德盘坐于雷姆腿上。雷姆的阴茎更深地滑入他的体内，他紧紧抱住雷姆，去亲吻对方的脖子，而雷姆揉按着他的后臀，在他的腰窝上打着圈，同时狠狠一顶。韦施塔德颤抖着扬起头，鼻息湿漉漉地淌过雷姆的脖颈，雷姆哼了一声，用力向上拱起，一遍又一遍，黏腻的水声随着他们的交缠不住变幻着调子。他们贴合在一起，亲密无间。  
“韦施塔德……”  
雷姆仿佛喟叹般念出对方的名字。

完事之后他们会稍作休息。  
王城居于高山之上，此地没有什么好景色，倒是多云多雨，一年到头也见不到几天晴好的天气。他们早已习惯了相处时背景淅淅沥沥的雷雨声。偶尔韦施塔德会打开窗，让凉气飘进室内。窗外是一片光秃秃的山岩，单调无味，但雷姆并不介意。而韦施塔德，他的居所在宫内更深处，自然不会看到这些，如果推开窗也只会看见王城精雕细琢的一角吧。  
这些都是身外之物罢了。富贵也罢，简陋也罢，对他们而言，毫无意义。非要说有什么区别的话，只有一点。  
比起自己的房间，韦施塔德更喜欢这个简单、随意的单身武人的住处。虽然他从来不说，但在他离开这个房间之前，偶尔会有一丝留恋。  
如此而已。

雷姆看着韦施塔德穿戴整齐，简单地道别，便走了出去。  
他看着韦施塔德的背影。  
一直看着。

那——都是——百年前的事了。  
雷姆一手扼住韦施塔德的颈，左手仍提着剑。  
用力，用力……那脖子却没有像他预想的那样被捏碎。没有力气。为什么？他明明一直在期盼这一刻的到来，一直想着要撕碎韦施塔德的身体，让那人陷入痛苦，为自己的愚钝而后悔。他也的确那么做了。只是，被他破坏的不过是一个傀儡罢了。  
——然后他意识到了。  
虽然他可以无所顾忌地杀掉那个赝品，但当韦施塔德的残留物真的浮现在那具躯壳中时，他下不了手。  
百年来的执着、幻想、期望，统统指向一个人。  
那是憎恶，亦是思念。  
他被背叛，被辜负，被安上反叛者的罪名。怒吼无济于事，嘲笑也毫无意义。他们是彼此最亲密的战友，最坚实的护盾，也是最顽固的敌手，最可气的武夫。那在圣铃脆响中立下的金石之誓，战场厮杀里飞扬的荣华大剑，都已成回忆。  
过命的交情，一生的败北。  
他曾有过自己能和那人永远并肩而立的错觉。  
是恨……是爱。  
是爱……亦是恨。  
“韦施塔德……”  
“韦施塔德，韦施塔德，韦施塔德……！！”  
雷姆咆哮着。烟之特大剑落在地上，砸出尘土。他双手捧住韦施塔德的面颊，黑暗被从韦施塔德体内驱逐，虚假的皮肤开始皲裂，而那双无神的眼珠只是一味地盯着他看。或许是因为形体开始崩溃的缘故，那张脸上露出仿佛皱起眉头的表情。  
别用这样的表情看我！  
瞬间，傀儡塌陷了。人形的假象不复存在。它四散碎开，化为一地黄土。  
雷姆原地站着。  
他张开手，土块从他掌中滑落。  
有火光燃起。娜德拉环绕着他，温柔地治愈他。然而黑暗之力无法靠近他的身体。  
雷姆注视着自己的手。  
多兰古雷格终归是无可挽回地亡去了。  
无论是舍弃王座的汎克拉德也好，背叛了王的雷姆也罢，乃至于没能劝诫王的韦施塔德，他们半生的荣光都随着多兰古雷格烟消云散。已经没有什么可追讨，可证明的了。雷姆身在此地只因他无处想去，而韦施塔德追随着王，一去不回。  
多么可悲的下场，但雷姆不想去嘲笑韦施塔德。  
那家伙冥顽不灵，失去一切。然而从始至终，没有一丝动摇。他到最后都守在了王的身边。  
只是，雷姆意识到。  
他的灵魂不在这儿。不在这个泥土塑造的人形里，不在雷姆希望他在的任何地方。  
韦施塔德不会来，永远不会了。

女人轻声絮语。  
“可怜的雷姆……一直，一直是一个人……”  
黑烟笼罩着他，暗之力比之前更加汹涌、盛大。他放开了一切堤防，将其接纳。  
亡骸被黑暗聚拢，重塑，纯金被暗色浸染，还原曾经的形貌。他将其拥入怀里，拖进砂砾之中。  
他重又变成了灰。

 

FIN.

 

*网上搜索娜德拉的台词，意外的似乎不是我之前以为的淡泊性格。贴吧地址：  
http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4670003563  
《DLC2靠近煤炭新娘的魂她会说话 求大神给台词原文》  
不知真假。总之还是先照我原来的思路写吧。

**以王城周边的环境，臣子应该不会住在宫殿外边。所以设定为朝臣都住在王城内。还有，请脑补王城的实际大小比我们在游戏中所见的要大，不然真的谁也没地方住了。

**Author's Note:**

> 一直很好奇艾蕾娜为什么会召唤大锤，不知他们之间有什么关系，想要分析，但线索又太少，而且艾蕾娜除了大锤、骷髅兵外，还会召唤如蜜猪神，这叫人怎么严肃看待_(:з」∠)_  
> 不过，艾蕾娜召唤骷髅兵和大锤，都是从土中召唤。我某一天想到，或许那是死灵法师的召唤术？毕竟她是暗之堕子啊。而且，韦施塔德铠甲的道具说明是这么说的：  
> “……原本拥有奇迹之力，但因长年位于不死灵庙，已沾染了黑暗力量。曾经是国王心腹的骑士，韦施塔德在丧失其身躯之后，依旧伴随在国王身边”  
> 所以在这里做了个私设：因为不死灵庙的特殊之处，韦施塔德在死后，灵魂依然以生前的样貌显现。只不过已被黑暗沾染，使用的也不再是奇迹，而是暗术了（韦施塔德铠甲的暗抗很高）。  
> 这样顺便也能解释，为什么大锤那么弱，而同为王的左右手，且败于与他的斗争（暂且认为是剑斗而非政斗）的雷姆，反而那么强了。有人说雷姆强大的因素在于舍弃盾牌，以及吸收了煤炭的力量，但也有人说他此时已不是全盛期。无论如何，都是猜测。  
> 然后，设定艾蕾娜以不知什么方法，拿到了韦施塔德的尸体，作为自己反复召唤的材料。她召唤的韦施塔德是纯金色，但感觉很不自然，难道曾经的信仰战士韦施塔德是这样一身金装？可是本篇中的韦施塔德的黑披风，配色是很自然的。而被召唤出来的韦施塔德，他的金色，更接近于土色，浑身上下都是土色。所以设定他由黄土构造。  
> 以上全为脑补，勿当真。  
> 话说烟锤这两个人，根本不知道长什么样嘛，铠甲才是本体（。）虽然韦施塔德的下巴很好看（。）  
> 不过考虑到恶魔之魂中的大锤系角色，暗银骑士卡尔·文兰的脸意外的帅气，大概黑魂世界里的各位在面具之下还是很帅/美的（当然那些拆模型的角色脸我都已经看过了）。  
> 其实想写的东西还有很多，但还是构不成体系。  
> 总感觉不够好，但再拖下去这篇会被我当作黑历史坑掉的吧。不管怎样，总算完成了。


End file.
